Furuka, Isane
Background She was born in Konoha, as the youngest with four older siblings, two boys, and two other girls. Her mother and father were both active shinobi, well, her mother was no longer acting as a shinobi taking into consideration that she had indeed been pregnant with a child. When she was born, the youngest of her siblings was five years of age, the oldest nearing thirteen. Her older brother, who was thirteen years old, was currently in his final year in the academy, and her two sisters, respectively aged 11 and 10, were also attending the academy at the time of her birth. The brother who was the closest to her in age was already being prepared to enlist in the academy once he became old enough. At birth, it was expected of her to go down the same path as the rest of her family, to become a shinobi. Her toddler days passed by, her older siblings either being Genin, and her Eldest brother having achieved the rank of Chuunin, by the time she reached five years of age. Her eldest sister had graduated from the academy with flying colours, and so had her other sister. The youngest brother had also been enrolled into the academy at this point in time. At the age of five was the age where they begun to prepare her to join the academy, and whilst her parents still let her be a child, they also made sure she had atleast an hour of training in regards to the theoretical material they'd go through in the academy, so once she enrolled, she could focus on excelling in the physical aspects. Nothing out of the ordinary happened until the day she enrolled in the academy. The very same day of her first class, she got the message that her, then Jounin ranked, brother, had passed away on a mission he had been on, which had ended horribly wrong, only a sole survivor returning from the mission. Around her, life went by like it normally did, although, from the loss of her brother, she felt lost. She no longer wanted to do the thing she had been preparing for her entire life. Still, she chose to continue on in the academy, for the sake of her parents, who had lost their pride and joy the very same day she had begun on her path to becoming a shinobi. She wished to excell, to prove to her parents that she was in fact good enough. The training regimen in the home became stricter, they didn't want a repeat of what had happened to her brother. This was the point where she was given her whip, her father himself specializing in the use of it as a combat tool. She had no other choice but to learn how to use it, no matter how difficult she found it. Things got even more intense towards the end of her time in the academy, and at the age of thirteen, she graduated proudly, at the top of her class, passing with flying colours. She was assigned to a squad right after her graduation, and despite the intense training she went through at home, she went through intense training here in the squad aswell, and the first technique she was taught, was Shinju Zanshu no jutsu, a technique which utilized Earth release, and learning how to use said release was no easy task either. Finally, she had enough of it all, and a year later, actually turning fifteen on the day of her arrival, she arrived in Hikagakure, without the blessing of her parents, but with the blessing to leave from her village. A new begining awaited her. She arrived in Hikagakure, and was placed in a squad which was lead by Kairi Hesla, who was later revealed to be a spy and thus executed. Shortly after her arrival to Hikagakure, Konohagakure were holding chuunin exams, which brought her and a number of genin to Konohagakure for the examination, Where some people she deemed as friends passed, whilst others did not. Shortly after the return back to Hikagakure, a close friend of hers, Iwasa, Yosuke, took his own life, which threw her into emotional chaos. In her time in Hikagakure up until this point in time, she has completed a couple of missions, and become skilled with the use of Earth release techniques. Personality She is generally very bubbly, often seen with a lot of energy and a positive outlook on things. She often says things without thinking them through, sometimes leading to her unintentionally insulting or offending people she hold dear to her. She generally speaks her mind, and at times seems to lack a social filter in regards to what is acceptable to say, and what is not, often leading to awkward and embarrasing situation, for both her, and her peers. Despite her cheerful character, she can often be quite pessimistic about her own capabilties, often viewing her skills to be insufficient, and at times branding herself as a burden to those around her. She does not handle praise well, as she often disagrees and fails to see it herself, which leaves her feeling uncomfortable or talking herself down to ensure that the people praising her are indeed wrong, and that she does not deserve their praise. She can at times be viewed as annoying and irritatng to some with her overly peppy attitude, not to mention that she is scatterbrained and is often easily distracted. She is capable of concentrating in times of need, but in everyday life, her attention is likely to shift from one thing to another rather rapidly. Appearance She stands at mere 4'9", with a slim frame and fair skin. Her hair is a deep chestnutty brown colour, in great contrast to her vibrant blue eyes. Her clothing often varies, but she is often seen sporting a white shirt with a brown sleeveless jacket ontop and blue shorts, and not to forget the shoes worn by most shinobi. Abilities Whip specialist Isane is greatly skilled in the use of a whip, having been taught how to use it her whole life, she has eventually gone to the step of creating exclusive techniques also know as Whip art. She is the only individual in the shinobi world who has knowledge of these techniques, and one of the few who has specialized in the use of this weapon. Elemental specialist Isane holds much knowledge in regard to her element, and great skill in the use of it, going to the point where she is capable of creating her very own techniques, and being able to skillfully use techniques she has already learnt. On the ground she is a very capable enemy. Fast Adapting Despite not being very booksmart, she is capable of learning and adapting quickly, especially in the heat of battle, being capable of adapting her way of approach after the way her oponent and teammates are fighting. She can often see ways of how she can provide assistance to her teammates in response to the moves of the enemy. Quotes "It's really all about being thankful for each day you wake up alive, that you will have one more day to spend with the people you care about, even if that day might be your last" -Furuka, Isane "I have to be optimistic, because I am positive that the day i wake up negative to the world, is the day i'll get killed" -Furuka, Isane Category:Characters Category:Genin